1. Technological Field
This technical disclosure pertains generally to non-contact position and motion sensing, and more particularly to a bootstrapped correlated double sampling non-contact position and motion sensing apparatus.
2. Background Discussion
Contactless (3D) touch sensors, when integrated with displays, offer many advantages over that of conventional touch-panel screens which are more hygienic, immersive and interactive human/machine interface for 3D user experiences. While significant progress has been made in developing 3D contactless touch sensors for larger television and monitor type displays, it has yet to be infused into space and battery constrained mobile devices (i.e., tablets and smartphones). Current non-contact displays employ capacitive and charge-based sensors to detect the location of a user finger, of fingers.
For successful insertions into these systems, a paradigm shift in touch-sensor system design is essential to enable seamless sensing operations with smaller size, more tightly spaced, strongly coupled, and highly resistive display electrodes. In addition, any successful 3D sensing solution for mobile devices must consume low power and small silicon area to be compatible with limited battery and space resources.
Accordingly, a need exists for non-contact sensing which provides both increased accuracy and noise-immunity.